


C - Calibre下

by tumemanques



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemanques/pseuds/tumemanques
Relationships: 何尚 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	C - Calibre下

常年的工作习惯让尚九熙一听到枪械的声音就绷起了肌肉，他还没来得及从床上爬起来，就被重新蹿上床的何九华一个擒拿摁得平平坦坦。

“哥，你不累啊。”

“不累，还没爽够呢。”

尚九熙知道自己屁股不保了，不应期刚过脑子还算清楚，知道讨价还价，刚想张口质疑一下对象异常的性功能，就被掰开屁股往里捅了个东西。

冰冷坚硬的枪管，枪口边缘还挺锋利，毫不留情地挤开没有得到丝毫润滑的穴口生生挤进去好几厘米。

何九华还记得紧盯绷紧泛白的穴口想着不能太狠，估计是会挺疼，尚九熙却绷直了脊背，只一瞬间快感到位，身体欢喜地直打抖，嘴里吐出一声粘软带着勾的喘。

他爱惨了他哥带给他的苦痛，是一针迷药深入大脑皮层。

受到欺负的穴口和穴肉把每一分疼痛都吞吐成兴奋回馈给了尚九熙。尚九熙软下身子，抽动还在极限的穴口想要把枪管吞得更深。

何九华揉揉已经在几秒内就迷糊了脑袋在枕头上乱蹭的人，“变态。”

尚九熙搂紧枕头，颤巍巍地哼唧出几声来，他哥甚至都没有动弹手里的枪。趴着的男人挪动膝盖把屁股撅起来去迎合身后的凶器，何九华瞅准时机，把手里的枪支往前一送，整个枪管都捅进人的肉穴里。

尚九熙往前一扑，哽了一声没来得及叫出来。想着自己正把屁股抬得高高的，不知好歹的肉穴吃着自己的枪，臊得后背红了一片。

他造作地腻着嗓子喊他哥，希望他哥能放过他。尚九熙喜欢这样，可他不敢也不能承认，他已经落了太多的把柄在何九华手里，他的一切底线都为他破碎过，不能再多了。

再说今天已经玩的够过了。

尚九熙用何九华最喜欢的声线喊他健哥，摇着屁股想要得到一丝垂怜。

何九华哪里会不知道尚九熙的心思。可他想要的无非也就是，跟尚九熙对着干而已。

男人好心地拔出了塞进爱人肉穴里的枪械，带出湿淋淋的一片。

他装模作样地掰正尚九熙的屁股，看见身前的男人安心地塌下肩膀，搂紧了抱枕，收缩着后穴等待着他哥把自己的家伙什填进来。

可他没有。

何九华就着开枪的姿势，把着枪柄把勃朗宁重新捅了进去，进的不能再深，扳机像男人的囊袋似的敲在会阴。

尚九熙没有得来想象中的甜蜜，被插得惨叫了一声，尾音带着升腾起的欲火扑朔了一枕头。

何九华没有等他弟好好适应，他知道他不需要。他举着枪模拟起交媾的动作，每一下都拔到最外，又捅进最深。

尚九熙浑身都痒了起来，枪管不如他哥的肉棒粗大，本应该适应得很快，可狙击手的身体本能感受到这个东西作为武器的戾气正捅在他最脆弱的身体内侧，坚硬的枪管一下一下硌在敏感的地方，捅得尚九熙在床上软成一团，想要一个痛快又得不到，只能抬着屁股迎合何九华的动作。

枪管细，本来就不容易被操射的尚九熙没几个回合就不满足了起来，哼哼唧唧地拉他哥另一只手想摸摸自己。何九华却伸手拉住了尚九熙的手肘，一用力把人瘫软的上半身拽得挺了起来，就着人变成跪立的姿势手底下狠狠地捅，在男人的痛呼声里咬他耳朵。

“文博，怎么办，哥又忘记下膛了。”

他感受到尚九熙的臀缝随着浑身的肌肉紧张地绞起，兴奋得毫无规律地痉挛起来，于是他再一次把枪管由下而上用力地塞进人肉穴里。

尚九熙被他哥紧紧把着胳膊，反弓着腰尖叫着射了出来。这一下去得太猛，尚九熙恍惚间看见自己射出去好远，何九华手里头的枪也被沼泽深处溢出来的水淋了个满当。

还是被枪操射了。

他又为他哥破了例，又被寻了新鲜抓着了把柄。

尚九熙脑子爽成了一滩浆糊，摇晃着往下倒，被何九华揽住，抱进怀里。

他比何九华略大了那么一圈，倒是也能好好地被塞进怀里环住，刚经过一半前列腺高潮一半心理性高潮的地狱，尚九熙的背刚贴上何九华滚烫的前胸就条件反射地往前蹿了蹿，合不拢的两张嘴一张吐出不像话的呻吟，一张吐出不像话的湿粘。

何九华顺了顺人汗湿的后脑勺，“缓缓，缓缓，哥错了，没给我们熙熙玩坏吧？”

说得诚恳，倒是没有一星半点的歉意。

老狐狸带着笑意的道歉喷在耳后，尚九熙打起抖来，感觉自己可以被身后这人两句话再撩上一个小高潮，于是紧紧地攥拳，试图压下体内还在山呼海啸的快感。可这一个下意识的动作，他却忘了在床上，所有的痛觉对于他来说都是催情的药。手心痒了起来，顺着血管往上爬，没有地方去蹭，尚九熙着急地四外扒拉了几下，把住了他哥胯间的凶器。

硬硬的还挺烫手。

蹭蹭。

我就蹭蹭。

手心的痒解了半分，尚九熙舒爽得糊涂了，还记得冲何九华憨憨地笑了笑。

把哥当猫抓板的了是怎么的。

何九华咬紧了牙，“你TM找死。”

红了眼把尚九熙作乱的爪子抓开，抱起人屁股就往自己的肉棒上放。

尚九熙就着被抱在怀里的姿势被何九华钉穿，倒真的被激出两声撕心裂肺的猫叫来。

“嘿，现原形了是怎么的。”

何九华的太长，坐姿的背入最深，尚九熙几乎觉得自己要被何九华的家伙捅进肚子里，急着就膝盖发力往上逃，却被何九华掐着后颈狠狠地往下按。本来就脱力了的大腿肌肉没出息地放弃了机能，尚九熙一滑，直挺挺地把何九华坐了进去，被顶得眼冒金星叫都叫不出，眼睁睁看着自己的唾液拉出好长一条滴落在枕头上。

真的不行了。

要死了。

尚九熙本能地往前弓着背，抓着床单一厘米一厘米往前蹭。

何九华也不好受，他总喜欢把最好吃的留在最后，从第一炮憋到第四炮，终于把自己塞进想了一路的温柔乡里。被枪操过一回的肉穴食髓知味，又比认真扩张过的要紧实，层层穴肉咬着他非得马上就给他吸个干净似的。

好在自家对象也不是个要捧在手心哄的，他嗜疼，这可便宜了何九华。

何九华跪起来，支起一条腿，要不是在床上看着还挺大马金刀的。

他捞着尚九熙粘软的腰，往自己胯间撞。

尚九熙最后一丝逃跑的力气也被撞散，红着眼角哭喊起来。失去一切力气被把着屁股当个器具似的使用，连人格都被操没了，搁了别家怕是要被他千刀万剐。可身后是谁啊？是何九华，是永远可以站在毫无防备的他身后的那个人，是连伤害他都能给与他快感的人，是连给与他疼痛都时刻把着分寸可着让他要高兴才行的人。

尚九熙呜咽着，想象身后他哥现在是怎样一张疯狂的脸，怎样把炙热的呼吸喷在自己的脊背，怎样因为自己褪掉所有的人皮退化成一只野兽。

想象让他兴奋得每个呼吸都喘成一串低吼，何九华的利刃捅进前所未有的深度，顶得尚九熙小腹深处一阵一阵的疼。尚九熙就这么肖想着何九华的脸，就快要爽得翻过白眼去。

他们的性事每次都疯狂，却比起生理，更疯狂在意识。

两个病了的人用非人的手段向彼此施舍并汲取养分。

何九华沉默地操着，直到尚九熙爽到意识模糊再也发不出声音，才俯下身去，贴在尚九熙的背上，听到尚九熙从忙着呼吸的气管里挤出一声呢喃。

他咬了咬尚九熙的耳朵。

“还好吗？”

得了，完了。

尚九熙猛地蜷起脚趾，羞得用最后的力气把脸塞进枕头里。

他最害怕的就是这种洋相。比被任何别的东西操射还要丢人。

是因为这会让何九华抓到他最大的把柄——他把心交给他了。

这个荒唐的夜晚里何九华唯一真心诚意的温柔，就三个字，把尚九熙给听得射了。

粗暴和疼痛堆积在他胯下的所有快乐，因为这三个字一溃千里。

几乎麻木了的穴口又滚烫起来，不知疲的穴肉死死地咬住了何九华，过长的性事让尚九熙的阴茎失去了第一炮时的力量，只能挺着一串一串地吐出精液来。

何九华笑了，黏在尚九熙的身上气息不稳地笑，笑着狠狠地挺了十来回腰，在尚九熙高潮最后崩溃的哭喊里抽身而出，射在人屁股上。

“文博啊，”他伸手描着自己射出来的东西流了尚九熙一屁股的轨迹，听人在高潮里又抖出几声奶音来。

“哥是真中意你。”

爱不爱的，干这行谁说那个。

何九华抽了两根烟缓了缓，身体里流着的污泥再一次被尚九熙镇压，他吐出一个烟圈，斜眼看着床上的尚九熙也收拾好了脑子，正缓缓爬动着给自己找个舒服的位置靠。

“你真的该跟着练练体术。”

“干什么，练好了免得被你造死？”

“你看看郭霄汉啊，他跟着芳芳练肯定比你耐造多了。”

“你怎么不说孙九芳没你会造啊？”

说话间尚九熙挪着脚丫子去拾床脚已经一塌糊涂的枪，看了眼撇嘴骂娘。

“他妈的我以为你说来爽我的，真没下膛啊？”

“对啊。”

“何九华你，我，我他妈迟早有一天死你身上。”

房里沉默了一会儿。

“不好吗？”何九华笑了笑，是这一夜最好看又最薄情的笑。

干这行，死哪都感觉有些亏得慌。

“都活过去，老了之后，一起死在床上，怎么样？”

“……听着不错。”

男人床上说的话都不能当真，谁不知道呢。

尚九熙答应了，冲何九华看着窗外的侧脸也笑了，“你这话我可记住了。”

“记着吧，”何九华转头看他，“不诓你的。”

・

第二天还有业务交接，两个人在后半夜收拾干净自己，连夜出门，却碰上了隔壁也开了门的孙九芳，郭霄汉跟在后头，一脸的纵欲过度。

孙九芳笑得跟捡了五百万似的往尚九熙面前凑，“哥，你本名叫文博啊？”

尚九熙愣了愣，倒也没觉得名字被队友知道有什么不妥，只是想了想冲走在后头的何九华咧嘴，”哎，你叫得比我响啊？“

”别介，“郭霄汉哑着嗓子跟上来，”你那喊得，谁听得清喊什么。“

”还有，那什么，何九华我跟你商量一下以后你别跟孙大头说话了行吗，我不是尚九熙我真的扛不住那么多花活。“


End file.
